Thanks a lot Ginny
by twilightvictorious
Summary: I usually don't write Harry Potter, but here is my attempt. Ginny gets sick and tries to hide it. How will it turn out for her?


**I don't usually write Harry Potter, but I had this idea so here it is.**

* * *

Ginny woke up at her usual 6 am time. She noticed she felt a little tired, but she just attributed it to the late night study session she had the night before with Hermione. OWLS were just around the corner and both girls were stressed about them. As she got ready she noticed her stomach felt a little weird, but she just thought she was hungry. She finished getting ready and went down to the dining hall.

She didn't feel hungry so she just grabbed some toast and fruit. She went and sat down next to her boyfriend, Harry. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before continuing his conversation with Ron, her older brother. Hermione was sitting next to Ron, who happened to be her boyfriend. Ginny listened quietly while eating small bites of her fruit and toast. No one seemed to notice that she really didn't eat anything, except for Harry, who made a mental note to talk to her about it later. He continued to talk to Ron and Hermione until 8.

Then they all took off to their first class. Ginny had Potions with Snape. She really did not want to go, but she knew she needed all the class time possible before OWLS. Her head was pounding by the time she reached the class. She sat in her seat and listened until suddenly, without warning, her stomach gurgled. She knew what was coming; she walked up to Snape and asked if she could go to the restroom.

"Ms. Weasley, you know my policy, no bathroom breaks during class," he replied.

"Please sir, it's an emergency," she said.

"Very well," he said as he handed her a pass.

She practically ran to the bathroom, making it in barely enough time. As soon as she entered, she ran into a stall, and threw up. She was miserable. Her stomach twisted again as she threw up. When she finished she looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale and sweaty. Her eyes had the tell-tale glassy fevered look. Her cheeks were rosy and clammy. She washed her face which helped a little bit. Then she returned to class. She quietly slipped back into her seat. Her stomach was still doing flip-flops, but she knew she couldn't tell anyone, especially Harry or Hermione because they would make her go to bed and that was one thing she wouldn't afford to do. She made it through her next two classes with only one bathroom dash.

By the time it was lunch time, she felt horrible, but she pretended like she was fine. They all sat down at their lunch table and began to talk and eat. Ginny was quiet, just like at breakfast. She managed to eat a few bites of a sandwich and some fruit. She was silent during all of lunch. Again, no one noticed except for Harry.

After lunch they only had two more classes. Ginny went to her History of Magic class and five minutes in; she started to regret the food she ate at lunch. She asked her teacher if she could please use the restroom. He allowed her to and she raced to the bathroom where her sandwich and fruit made a violent reappearance. She cleaned herself up and went back to class. She managed to finish all the rest of her classes without being sick. As she trudged back up to her room, she ran into Hermione.

"Hey Gin, are you alright?" she asked when she saw Ginny's flushed cheeks.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine," Ginny replied not wanting to tell her friend how bad she felt. Hermione nodded and left to go find Ron, but in the back of her mind she made a note to keep and eye on the younger girl.

When Ginny finally made it to her room, her stomach was churning and she had to run for the bathroom. When she finished, she put her pajamas on and went to bed. She awoke to Harry standing over her calling her name. As soon as she was awake, she took off for the bathroom. He sighed and followed her and held her red hair back as she was sick. When she finished, she was in tears. He held her as she sobbed.

"Ginny," he asked quietly, "what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Because I didn't want you to know I was sick," she replied.

"Why not Gin?" he asked slightly confused.

"Because I'm gross and I don't want you to see me like this," she sobbed.

"Oh Ginny, your not gross. It's alright. You're my girlfriend and I want to help you when you are ill," he replied softly, "now, let's get you cleaned up. By the way, how long have you been sick?"

"Ummm, well, I felt a little off when I woke up this morning, but I really got sick during Potions," she said sheepishly.

"Potions!" he said," that's your first class. You have been sick all day and you still went to class."

"Well, yes, but OWLS are in a week and I need to study," she said, "Please don't be mad at me."

"Gin, I'm not mad at you. I'm just worried that's all. You need to take care of yourself," he said softly.

"Alright," she said, "can I go back to bed now? I'm tired."

"Not yet, I need to take your temperature first," he said. She sighed. He went and got a thermometer. Her temperature was 103. He put a cool cloth on her head and sent her to bed. About an hour later, there was a knock on the door. He opened it to see Hermione standing there.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"What are you doing answering this door? And where is Ginny?" she asked slightly confused.

"Ginny is asleep," he replied.

"Asleep? Now? Why, it's only four in the afternoon? Why is she sleeping?" Hermione asked.

"She has the flu," Harry answered, "her fever is 103 and she was throwing up when I got here at 2. She is exhausted. Apparently she has been sick all day. Did you know anything about it?"

"Well, no," Hermione said, "I mean she looked a little pale earlier, but she told me she was fine."

Just then Ginny jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. Harry followed her and held her hair back once again.

When she finished, he helped her brush her teeth. As they walked out of the bathroom, she saw a very worried Hermione looking at her.

"Hey," Ginny said weakly.

"Oh Ginny, Hermione said, "You look awful. Can I get you anything?"

"Actually," Harry said "can you sit with her while I got help Dumbledore with something. I'll be gone for a few hours and I don't want her to be alone."

"Harry, I'm fine," Ginny said.

"No you aren't," Hermione said. Then to Harry she said, "Sure Ill be glad to stay with her."

"Thanks," he said, "see you both soon."

He gave Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Ginny fell asleep about two minutes after. Hermione bathed the younger girls face and arms with cool water. She took her temperature which had come down to 101. When Ginny woke up, she gave her some water and when she was able to keep that down, some soup.

By the time Harry got back, Ginny was feeling better. Hermione left and went back to her room. She noticed a strange feeling in her stomach and before she knew it, she was running for the bathroom.

"Thanks a lot Ginny," she muttered as she threw up again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
